1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zooming control apparatus for a camera, more particularly to a zooming control apparatus capable of changing the zooming speed of the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zoom lens assemblies are well known, which are zoomed by a zoom motor to change the focal length thereof. Zoom lenses are widely used as taking lenses for photographic cameras or electronic still cameras, the zoom lens being actuated by a zoom motor. In such a zoom lens, zoom switches are provided for zooming in opposite directions for telephotography and wide-angle photography (herein referred to as the Tele direction and the Wide direction) by controlling the rotation of the motor. When the switch is operated, the zoom lens is zoomed at a constant speed in the Tele or Wide direction.
In such a conventional zoom lens, however, the speed of zooming is kept constant, so that it is impossible to satisfy simultaneously two opposite desires, namely, to quickly complete the zooming operation, and to stop the zoom lens precisely in a desired zooming position